Kare Kano: His and Her Circumstances Crossover
by Uzumaki7
Summary: CALLING ALL FANS, CALLING ALL FANS! This is a note involving a crossover between the series of Kare Kano: His and Her Circumstances and the Naruto series. Please read and review what you have for your ideas and possibilities. With added scenes in the near future.


**Attention all Kare Kano Fans!**

The following is a Note involving the Kare Kano and a crossover involving the Naruto series.

Details are explained at the bottom.

.**\/.**

"Kare Kano: His and Her Circumstances" is a completely legitimate anime and Manga too. At first I couldn't bring myself to read it because it was a "Shōjo Manga" because it was a full on "Girls Comic" unlike the traditional "Shōnen Manga" being the "Boys Comic" with all forms of supernatural presences. Of course I have read Shōjo Manga before; I just don't read them like I do with "Shōnen Manga" because it doesn't have my taste for destruction and mayhem. But soon I forced myself to read it because it was the only Manga or "Graphic Novels" in my school library so without that much of a choice for reading material I read the "Kare Kano: His and Her Circumstances" and I was hooked. The characters were good and the plot was laughable, realizing it was a "Romantic Comedy" I finally found a good reading material for my time in School, so now after starting from Vol.1 through Vol.12 I've decided on a rightful crossover involving the "Naruto" series and the "Kare Kano" series.

This is also my first attempt in a High School Genre; the main character of the story is Menma Uzumaki. Menma Uzumaki is the Universal Counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki; unlike the oblivious and happy-go-lucky attitude that Naruto Uzumaki is known, his Universal Counterpart Menma Uzumaki is like a Yami-Naruto. Yami-Naruto is the true personality of Naruto Uzumaki, only he is cruel and hateful.

Unlike the usual crossovers this has no involvement of Chakra or any other forms of supernatural other than the series showed. So involving Menma presence will affect the entire series. And with Menma being a vicious character he will or might have no qualms when it comes to beating a dead horse.

Usually in other crossovers people would involve other characters of the series to join the main character. But I will not do that, the character that will appear in the story is only Menma. The rest is the full crossover involving the Kare Kano group. The pairing that involves with this story will bring some things down due to the fans liking the pairings involving the pairings that the manga and show did. And while I do prefer it, one pairing is all that it takes to mess up the series and characters. So I ask you the fans to choose.

Menma and Yukino Miyazawa

Menma and Maho Izawa

Menma and Tsubaki Sakura

Menma and Tsubasa Shibahime

Menma and Rika Sena

Menma and Aya Sawada

With it being a Girls Comic there is hardly anything to choose when it came to the choice for the female counterpart, but then again it would be difficult since all of them have good personalities and with Menma being something of a Yami-Naruto (the true personality of Naruto Uzumaki himself) I do wonder if they can handle someone who could possibly have the capability of hurting others from physical to emotional. But getting to some main parts about Menma, because of the characteristics of the Shōnen Manga is gone all that leaves is a hidden back story that led him to become what he is. So here is a bit of his character.

_Menma's History_:

_Menma is an individual who has known Soichiro Arima since his younger days, some of his fellow classmates had questioned their relationship since elementary school, they even asked both boys how they knew each other. Menma himself would simply blow them off, saying it was none of their business. Cold and calculating he is an unsavory person looked down by both his peers and teachers alike, though he makes impressive grades they question why he chooses to act the way he is. He is completely unlike the esteemed Arima who is highly praised by his peers and teachers._

_Menma is a single year older than Arima. Despite these two different personalities both seem to have a good friendship, though Menma being labeled as a pariah for his actions has shown some emotions mostly when it came to Arima. Picking fights and easily tempered everyone is afraid of him and the safety for Arima. One time the teachers found it best to split them in different classes, though whenever their classes came together like __**P**__hysical __**E**__ducation or Recess, it was Arima who came to him._

_Now with them entering High School how will things affect Menma and Arima?_

* * *

><p><em>Arima's biography:<em>

_Soichiro Arima, esteemed for his kind and gentle personality he is highly praised for his good grades from both his peers and teachers. However there is still questioning about him due to his relationship with Menma. Knowing him since his younger days, many of his peers questioned his relationship with Menma. Questioning many times what their relationship was he would merely give a simple smile and never give a direct response, only saying they just knew each other. One time the teachers came to him and told him they felt Menma would be a bad influence to his future and separated them during Middle School. As much they were pleased Arima still came to Menma when their classes came together like P.E. and Recess._

_Unlike Menma, Arima was much more open when it came to having friends. Being popular during Middle School he gained plenty of friends, though many of them wouldn't approach him when Menma was present. Arima doesn't have any hard feelings for the way people act toward how Menma acts, but he doesn't think highly of them when they judge him. Still managing to have friends, ones that he could trust with Menma's approval he's lived his life balanced out._

_And with High School coming up he wonders to himself how things will affect the both of them._

…

I understand if you may have your doubts when it comes to Soichiro Arima and Menma being friends due to his own traumatic experience as a child and it "Gave me an Opportunity unlike no other" and I decided on that opportunity that would lead to a shocking revelation in the near future. So I hope you can review it because this will come out as a shock to the readers and even for me! Please review and please tell me what you think, I would like some notes down before I get to the seriousness in making the story.

*This is during the Culture Festival of the series where Aya has Yukino, Maho and Tsubasa doing the Play she wrote*

Menma has done a little concert and play, alongside his performance is Arima and Takefumi. Unfortunately Hidaka had his own plans with some Dinner Show so he is out of the picture. So as an Alternative Kazuma is joining Menma after he viciously threatened him with a few words that would make any man cry and fall to his knees with comical tears flowing down his eyes.

First scene: the Play.

Here is their persona that they play.

Yami—Menma

Shinji—Arima

…

Act 1: Humanity's Shadow.

Humans are an easily influences species. Throughout history they've killed, defiled, and in the end cast away what they can never understand. The Dark Ages, Holy Wars, Witch Hunts, Racism, Extermination of other cultures and assimilated them all to become a so-called one 'Superior Culture'. Humanity is nothing more than a virus, constantly reproducing and killing everything it infects. Constantly being handfed like disgusting swine gobbling at the slop people keep feeding it.

And yet, a battle once again plays. Two individuals who have long since been initiated have finally come to meet and begin to display their ideology and see which: is the right answer: and which is the wrong answer.

**.**

Together they were seen in a space. A void of darkness where only a single ray of light pierced it, they themselves were at its epicenter, sitting quietly on wooden chairs as they continued their talk.

Yami—"We were subjugated to a life of torment, understanding what it felt like to be loved, hated and soon betrayed. Cast into a crushing despair"

Shinji—"Then why am I here? After so much pain and suffering why didn't I just end? I could've died because there was nothing for me and I wanted to die to end that pain"—looking up to him he grimaced—"Tell me, why?"

Yami grimaced, his cold blue eyes narrowing with look of disgust, "You couldn't bring yourself to kill yourself because it proved to be unsatisfying. It is nothing more than a coward's way. Running from their problems and thinking they'll find peace in the afterlife when in actuality they are left with more questions. "Why did I do, what about my friends and family, did they care about me? Did they think it was for the best?" All of that none sense wasn't the way out and you realized it. People foolishly act in a crushing despair from the lowliest things, from a lover no longer wanting to love you, an emptiness residing within you and all you can do is fill that gap with things you want or don't want. It's basic logic to another to have them seek help, but they can never stoop to their level of how they feel.

In the end they are simply left with isolation and misunderstanding. That is the basic form of betrayal".

Shinji shook his head "No, in the end, through all that pain I found what I was looking for. The people, my friends that were there gave me the compassion I needed. After going through so much I found it, we both found it. We finally met love and she was willing to love us back despite our past of what'd done. It was then we truly found freedom".

Smiling, gentle and filled with warmth he recalled is memories of the joy he received.

But then the raging of gunfire, explosions caused by the bombs of air raids and soon the alarms blaring loudly through that battlefield, his old memories were displayed through the void. Once again they entered the realm of dreams and memories.

People marched, people died, flames burned the city to cinder as more armies poured in.

Yami watched his emotions change, a frown appeared. "You merely convinced yourself Shinji, you thought you found love and believed you were free. But in the end you still chose to run away. During the war there were so many options in dying. Having our legs blown off, organs spilling from the blast of a bomb, blood loss from a bullet wound, everything was there right in front of us and yet you still chose to live through it. Why? I will tell you why. You finally admitted to yourself that the world was cruel and there was no such thing as a god, hope or love. You finally admitted it, then you chose to forsake that believe ever since that girl came into your life"

Shinji—"She saved me"

Yami—"No she didn't. Even if you somehow managed to gain love you still chose to deny her. No matter how far you tried to love her she denied her the love she wanted back. Even when you made love to her, you could never bring yourself to open your heart completely. But in the end she did manage to give you momentary peace, I suppose that is the basic form of love."

Shinji—"Shut up! I don't believe that, I would never believe that"

Yami—"The why are you here?"—Something snapped inside of him when he realized that—""you hate the world much more than you can think, Shinji"

Shinji—"There is still good in the world"

Yami—"Once again you convinced yourself. Nothing ever is good in the world. There is only good when the world allows it to be. The minute the Natural Order of society is disturbed and everything goes to hell. These civilized people, they'll eat each other. All of them are willing to abandon their morals for the sake of their own survival, Survival of the Fittest. That is the basic form of our hatred. We hate them because they are willing to abandon everything, including their friends and family"

His brow was raised. Shinji began to cry, gritting his teeth as he tried to stop.

Yami tilted his head, "crying is also a basic form of love, hate and betrayal"

...

* * *

><p>As for the concert, have Menma, Arima, Takefumi and Kazuma dressed in black tuxedos and using Cellos in their small concert.<p>

The songs are from Apocalyptica, each of the singers are from different bands like Three Days Grace Adam Gontier, Brent Smith from ShineDown, Doug Robb from Hoobastank and so forth.

...

Arima sings "Not Strong Enough" Ft. Doug Robb.

Menma sings "I Don't Care" Ft. Adam Gontier.

And all together they play "Hall of the Mountain King" and then play "Nothing Else Matters".

All of these are Apocalyptica songs based off of other songs.


End file.
